The Hit List
by Euphie-chan
Summary: Life was perfect for Kagome Higurashi, that is until her fiancé is murdered and she's the next target. Inuyasha works for the FBI and is assigned the task to protect her until the criminal is found. The question of the year: What is this murderer after?
1. Chapter 1 The Murder

**Am I insane for writing two stories at once? YES. But this has been something on my mind for a really long time. I'm trying to expand my writing experiences by taking on new stories. I'm not sure whether this is going to be a mini series (4-6 chapters) or a really long story. It'll depend on the reviews I guess. Once you're finished reading this, here are two more stories you can read if you're still bored:**

**Waiting to be Reunited (Completed)**

**Shikon Cafe! (In-Progress)**

**You can find both of these stories on my page. Please please PLEASSEEE review and tell me what ya'll think. Thank you my loves!**

**Summary: Life was perfect for Kagome Higurashi, that is until her fiancé is murdered and she's the next target. Inuyasha works for the FBI and is assigned the task to protect her until the criminal is found. The question of the year: What is this murderer after?**

Chapter 1 – The Murder

Detective Sesshomaru Takahashi sat at his desk, quickly completing the last of his paperwork for the night. His eyes kept glancing at the clock as he hurriedly filed each of his documents.

"Would you look at this? _The _Sesshomaru leaving _early_ from work for once?" Sango smiled at him as she walked into his office. "What's the occasion?"

"I suggest knocking before walking into your superior's office," He glared at her before slamming his file cabinet closed.

"I bet it's that new girl you're dating. Rei? Rem? What was her name again?" Sango pondered, looking at her boss for an answer.

"It's _Rin_ and I don't have time for your bothersome questions," The detective began to pull on his coat when Miroku walked into the room.

"Homicide on Miller Avenue. The cops want us down there now," Miroku glanced at his boss, "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight."

"Not anymore," He mumbled and picked up his phone. "Go ahead. I need to make a quick call."

"Poor Rin, hope she won't be too disappointed," Sango winked at him and quickly moved out the door before he could scold her again.

"Ah, so he's still seeing the girl from the Christmas party," Miroku followed his companion, "I think three months is an all time new record."

"I can't even remember the last time he dated _anyone_," Sango grabbed her keys from her desk. "I'll drive."

"Even that cold hearted man can get a woman. Why is my luck so terrible?" Miroku sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe it's because you're such a pervert."

* * *

The two pulled up behind a line of cop cars, noticing the crowd that was drawing to the closed off house. "Don't people have better things to do?" Sango muttered opening her door and slamming it shut.

"Calm down my dear Sango. They're all just curious," Miroku walked to her side as they fought through the growing crowd.

"OUTTA MY WAY! DETECTIVES COMING THROUGH!" Sango screamed at the crowd, pushing and shoving bystanders aside.

"That's one way to handle things," Miroku rolled his eyes and apologized to the thrown aside victims.

Sango and Miroku slid under the police line and showed their badges to the cop before proceeding to the house. "Honestly, they see us all the time yet they always want to see our friggin identification."

"It's their job. You can't blame them."

"Would you stop defending everyone!"

"And here they are now," A man wearing a cop uniform walked over to the two bickering detectives. "Sorry to call you on such short notice."

"And who are you?" Sango asked, not recognizing the man.

"Name's Koga. I just moved here to take the job as Chief." The man said proudly, sticking out his chest. "I don't mean to brag, but-"

"Then don't. What do we have here?" Sango gestured toward the house.

"Follow me. We're not really sure ourselves." Koga led them into the house where forensics were already scavenging the place. "I would guess a home invasion, but so far nothing valuable looks missing." The three headed up the stairs, noticing nothing that could have been a sign of struggle.

"Any ideas on how the Un-sub got in?" Miroku asked.

"Un-sub?" Koga raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Whenever we don't know who the criminal is during cases, we label them 'Un-sub'. We got it from the show Criminal Minds." Sango explained.

The Chief of Police shrugged and stopped at a closed door. "If you guys are squeamish, I suggest-"

"Would we have this job if we were?" Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Guess not. Don't say I didn't warn ya," Koga pushed open the door and the two detectives stared in horror.

"Oh my god…" Sango inched into the room slowly, never taking her eyes off the bed. A male's body was sprawled out on the bed where he lay in a pool of his own blood. His legs were bent two different ways and there were rips in his pants, leaving bloody holes in its place. The man's eyes were still open and some of his teeth looked like they were missing. One of his ears looked like it had been cut off and a gaping hole was left in his chest. It wasn't the size of a bullet hole either. It looked as if someone had ripped out his entire stomach.

"Damn," Miroku crinkled up his nose as the dead body's smell finally hit him. "Who called the cops? A neighbor who heard the struggle?"

"No, his fiancé came home late and found him like this. She called the cops. Poor thing," Koga shook his head. "The man's name is Yuji Hiroshi, age 27. We don't know much more than that. The fiancé is back at the station. She can't answer any questions at the moment."

"I wouldn't blame her. How horrible," Sango shook her head.

"This wasn't some random home invasion. Whoever did this looks like they took their time killing him. I'm guessing a jealous co-worker or acquaintance." Miroku observed.

"No one heard any screaming or anything? Not to mention there's no sign of struggle anywhere." Sango moved towards the windows, checking if they were locked.

"This man wasn't murdered here," Sesshomaru walked into the room, looking unfazed from the bloody mess. "He was dead before he got home."

"How can you tell?" Koga looked in surprise at the man with long white hair.

"It's more of an educated guess," Sesshomaru replied and quickly pulled on a pair of blue rubber gloves. "What do we have here?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if you're allowed to touch the body yet." Koga warned.

Ignoring the man, Sesshomaru began to unbutton the man's shirt, exposing the red flesh. The detective began to examine the wound, studying the body closely. "Interesting." Sesshomaru slowly shoved his hand into the massive hole in the man's chest, moving the dead flesh aside.

"Oh gross," Sango looked away and tried to drown out the gross squishing noises coming from the body.

"What are you doing!" Koga was about to stop the man when Miroku grabbed his arm.

"Trust me, he knows what he's doing." Miroku nodded toward his boss.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out an object, looking at in confusion. The thing was covered in blood and dead tissue.

"What is it?" Miroku and Koga asked in unison.

"A knife. You there, get forensics up here," Sesshomaru turned to Koga.

"Y-Yeah sure," He hurried downstairs.

"What the hell was _that _doing in his stomach?" Sango turned back to observe the thing with her own eyes.

"I doubt it was his lunch," Miroku said, causing the woman to glare at him.

"It's a message from the killer." Sesshomaru eyed the knife closely, noticing a small engraving on the end.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat quietly in what she believed was the interrogation room. Her eyes were red from all of the crying she had been doing for the past six hours. _How can this be happening? This can't be real. It just can't be. _Kagome felt a lump form in the back of her throat and she quickly gulped down the water she had been given. She threw the cup against the wall and watched the glass explode into hundred of little pieces. _You were just alive this morning. You were laughing this morning. You were holding me in your arms this morning. How can you be dead? It's just not real._

"Woah there," Kagome turned to face a chubby officer who walked into the room. "Let's just take a deep breath and relax."

Kagome glared at the man. How could he ask her to calm down and relax at a time like this? "Are you here to ask if you can interrogate me yet?"

"I'm here, Ms. Higurashi, to ask if I can ask you a couple of questions," The officer "corrected" her.

"I'll talk now. I think it's impossible for me to cry anymore. I'm all out of tears."

"I'm… uh… sorry to hear that," The officer said awkwardly before sitting on the opposite side of the metal table. "Let's take things slow, shall we?"

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath.

"When was the last time you saw Yuji Hiroshi alive?" The officer took out a pen and set his clipboard on the table.

"This morning."

"Was he acting strangely? Any odd behavior?"

"No. It was your regular Sunday morning for us."

"And what is that?"

"I always wake up early to take a shower and make him breakfast. He works early on Sunday's and I always tell him that he should switch his schedule around so he can relax at home… I'm sorry I'm drifting off topic."

"It's alright. Where did your fiancé work?"

"Him and his brother own their own comic book shop. He's going to college though so he can major in law. He's always working and I always complain that he should take things one step at a time. But he just loves to keep himself busy." Kagome smiled.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to bring this up, but you should stop using the present tense in this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"You're referring to your fiancé as if he were alive. It's not healthy for you." The officer nodded, "What time did your fiancé leave the house today?"

Kagome glared at the man, wanting to rip that stupid badge of his shirt and break it, just like she had done to the glass. "He leaves at 7:30 every morning on Sunday so he can open up his shop at 8."

"Was this the last time you saw your fiancé alive?"

"Yes." Kagome felt her heart drop, not realizing that watching him drive off down the street was the last time she…

"Did you have any communication whatsoever with him between the times off 10:00 and 5:00?"

"Yes, he called me around 3:00, telling me he would be home late tonight."

The officer stopped writing and leaned forward. "Did he say where he was going?"

"He said him and a couple of his friends were stopping off at a bar and getting something to drink. This isn't unusual for him. Yuji and his friends stop for drinks once a week for some guy time. But Yuji never drinks. He hates alcohol and doesn't even allow it in the house." Kagome smiled again.

"Who are the men that accompanied your fiancé?"

"Akitoki Hojo, Satoshi Okazaki, and Suzaku Usui." Kagome loved Yuji's friends just as much as he did. They would never do something like this. They would never… A knock came from the mirror and the police man quickly got up and left the room.

"Oh. So it's a see through glass. Or a one sided mirror. I don't know what they call it," Kagome glared at the mirror, hoping she was looking at the stupid fat officer.

"She's in here," The officer was back and he held open the door for two men in black uniforms. They stood in front of her and stopped, crossing their arms along their chest. A shorter man stumbled in the room, muttering to himself as he moved to sit across the table.

"Kagome Higurashi I presume?" The short bald man asked. She nodded. "I regret to inform you this, but we believe your fiancé was murdered by a group of assassins known as 'Souruītā'. Also referred to as 'Soul Eaters'."

"W-What? Did you find the murderer?" Kagome asked quickly, shocked by the news.

"No, I'm afraid not. But we have just received word that a group of detectives have found an item with their symbol on it. The item was located in your fiancé's body."

"What do you mean 'in his body'?" Kagome asked, afraid to know the answer.

"At the moment, I can not reveal that information to you. But we now have reason to believe that this group will come after you next." The bald man nodded toward her.

"What the hell is going on! My fiancé has done nothing to them!" Kagome felt tears starting to build up in her eyes again.

"Now, we can't be entirely sure of that. Until we can find more evidence for this case, I'm putting you under Protective Services."

"How do you even know these people are after me?" Kagome glared at the man, wanting to run home and cry herself to sleep. But she knew that wasn't possible. Yuji's body was probably still there…

"This group is known for its violence and its thirst for vengeance. We have reason to believe that your fiancé was not killed in your home, but his body was brought there after he died. We believe they were sending a message to you. Now, until we can confirm that this is false, I have to put you under Protective Services." The bald man said with more force in his voice.

Kagome stopped herself from fighting back with this man. As soon as she saw Yuji's body… She just knew whoever killed him had a reason behind it. There was no way some robber or random person would inflict so much damage on him… Her Yuji… "Where do I have to go?" Kagome said quietly.

"We have someone here to pick you up. He's assigned to be your bodyguard. It's only temporary. Probably for a week at the most."

"I thought you said a group killed Yuji?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"I did." The man stared at her and sighed. He obviously didn't want to be here.

"Then why is only one person protecting me?" _I guess I'm really not that important, _Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh believe me. This guy is highly trained. He could take on about ten guys at a time and leave without a scratch on him. He has a bit of a… special ability he was born with." The bald man nodded; pleased with the way he worded the sentence.

"Um, okay. Can I go home and get my things?" _Or could you all get the hell out of my house so I can sleep in my own bed tonight? _She suddenly remembered Yuji's body sprawled out on their bed and she gagged a little.

"I'm afraid not tonight. Once forensics has collected everything they need and uh… clean up a bit… you'll have to wait."

"Where are they going to move his body?" Kagome asked, not wanting for him to stray too far from her…

"They'll take it down to the lab and continue examining it. And uh," He took out a piece of crumbled up paper from his shirt pocket, "I express my condolences for your loss. It is unfathomable of what you are going through right now. Please know that our thoughts are with you." He sounded like a robot as he read the paper.

"Okay," Was all Kagome could think to say.

Slipping the paper back into his shirt pocket, he stood up and motioned toward the door, "Come with me and I'll send you on your way."

Kagome stood up from her chair and was about to follow when the police man stopped her, "Hold on a second. We haven't finished with the interrogation."

"I thought you were 'just asking questions'." Kagome glared at the man.

"I can't let her out of police custody until my superior clears her of any suspicion." The officer said, ignoring the girl.

"What do you mean 'suspicion'? You don't think that I…" Kagome stared at the man in disbelief. "You think that I have something to do with Yuji's death?"

Before the officer could respond, one of the men in the black suits stepped forward and glared at the fat man. "Mr. Agasaki has higher priority over your superior. He says she's leaving. So she's leaving."

"That's not-" The man turned away from him and quickly ushered Kagome out of the room. The short bald man and the other guy in black followed close behind, ignoring the officer's protests.

"Bring the car around Inuyasha." Kagome looked down at the bald man who had a phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah we have her… I don't know… Just shut up and do your job!" He hung up and shoved it in his pocket. "Damn idiot."

As Kagome walked along side the strange men, she couldn't help but think back to this morning. Yuji had gotten up at 6:15 like he always did once he smelled her cooking. He came down stairs and hugged her from behind kissing her neck as she laughed and swatted him away.

"_Not while I'm cooking!" The girl laughed and nudged him away._

"_Then you should stop cooking," He laughed and tried kissing her again, but she pushed him away and pointed to the kitchen counter._

"_Sit down and behave," She winked at him._

"_Alright, alright." He threw his hands up in defeat and took a seat. She continued making the blueberry pancakes he loved so much when she noticed him staring at her._

"_What?" She turned around to face him._

"_Nothing. You're just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," He smiled._

_She blushed and turned around. "Oh please. I bet you say that to all the girls."_

"_Only the ones I'm about to get married to," He laughed._

"_Well fine then Mr. Flirt." She rolled her eyes and scooped the pancakes onto a plate. "Here you go my love," She glided over and placed the food in front of him. He eagerly began to chow down on the breakfast, talking about something that happened at the shop the week before. She hadn't listened to him. She was too busy admiring his beautiful black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. _

_She suddenly cut him off, "I want to get pregnant right away."_

_He looked at her in surprise, but it was quickly replaced by a big grin on his face, "We'll have to get started right away then." He leaned over and kissed her._

"_Not right now! After the wedding," She pushed him away, laughing at his reaction._

_He frowned at her, "How cruel. Turning on your fiancé and then rejecting him."_

"_Oh please you baby," she lightly hit his arm, "Now go get ready before you're late. I don't want your brother blaming me again for your tardiness."_

"_Fine, fine. Hey babe?" He called out to her before she returned to the stove._

"_Yeeah?"_

"_I love you," He smiled at her._

"_Love you too. Now get upstairs before I start undressing you myself!"_

"_Is that a promise?"_

How had things turned out this way? How had her happiness, her everything been taken away in one single night? It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. She suddenly hated the world, hating even herself by not saving her only love. _I'll find your murderer Yuji, and when I do, I'll make him pay for taking your life. _

**Inuyasha will FOR SURE be in the next chapter. I know, I miss him just as much as you. :( Review if you would like me to continue ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Targeted

**Hello my readers! I have an announcement to make! I will be doing my best to update my stories at LEAST once a month. I'm now getting help with my horrible grammar thanks to my amazing beta Inu-'SIT'-loveKag. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Targeted

"Are you sure it's them? Maybe it's a copycat or something entirely different." Sango shook her head in disbelief, trying to come up with excuses she knew couldn't be true.

"It's them alright. Only the Souruītā could pull off a murder this brutal and leave without a trace. The first thing we're going to have to investigate is how this Yuji guy got himself involved with them." Miroku watched as the forensics team went about their work. "The Souruītā have been at this for six years now. You know Sesshomaru is going to put 100% in this case. We're going to have to be on our toes from now on, Sango."

"Yeah, no kidding. Remember back in 2009 when they murdered Officer Takinawa's wife and mother for arresting one of their men? The poor guy…" Sango's mind wandered off to her little brother Kohaku, suddenly worrying about his safety.

"Precisely what I was thinking." The two turned around to face Sesshomaru. "We're nailing down on these bastards once and for all. If you wish to withdraw from the case, I ask that you notify me within twenty four hours. I cannot ask you to put your lives, as well as your loved one's, at risk."

Sango nodded at her boss and looked up at Miroku. "What do you think?"

"I'm staying on the case. There's no way I'm letting these guys get off easy every single time."

"Sango, you have a little brother to take care of. Don't do anything you'll regret." Sesshomaru nodded at the young woman. "I want you to really think about this before you say anything. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey you. I called that Mr. Agasaki guy. He said he's on his way to pick up Ms. Higurashi now." Koga walked up to join the circle. "Is this guy a cop? Because I can assure you that my men can keep her safe back at the station."

"Koga, was it? I understand you are new here, so I'll make a few things clear for you." Sesshomaru turned to face the young police chief, distaste burning in his golden eyes. "Your police force is filled with men that could be potential Souruītā members. Having a mole in this case will not only endanger my team, but other innocent bystanders as well. I do not trust you or your men, so the girl will stay under my protection. Am I clear?"

"How dare you insult-!"

"Sir! You're going to want see this!" One of Koga's men ran up behind them. With trembling hands, he pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to his superior. "They found this in Mr. Hiroshi's mailbox."

Koga quickly began unfolding the paper, only to have it ripped out of his hands by Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it say?" Miroku quickly cut off the police chief.

Holding up the paper, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. "Looks like we know who the next target is." Miroku and Sango both leaned in, peering down at a picture of a young couple. The man's head was scribbled out with red ink, leaving a smiling young woman with big brown eyes and long dark hair standing by his side. Under the picture, a quote was written in red ink.

"___There is no__ such thing as ____innocence__, only degrees of guilt."_

_She is the ransom to be paid._

* * *

Kagome stood quietly in between the two large bodyguards, staring off into space. Mr. Agasaki was arguing with someone on the phone, but she quickly tuned out his angry rantings. Memories of Yuji kept flying into her mind and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The young woman slowly ran her fingers across the diamond ring Yuji had given her six months before. The day he had proposed to her. The happiest day of her life.

"_Are you getting tired?" Yuji smoothed back her bangs and she smiled up at him._

"_No, not yet. Let's stay like this for a little longer," Kagome rested her head on his chest, snuggling up closer to his warm body. They were sitting outside on the porch of her mom's house, and after spending the whole day with her family, she was glad that she could spend some time alone with her Yuji._

"_Do you think Sota's still mad at me for beating him at soccer?" He joked while playing with her fingers._

"_He'll get over it." She laughed. _

"_You know, there's a reason I wanted to come up and visit your family today." _

"_And why's that?"_

"_I wanted to talk to them about something and get their approval on it."_

"_Is this about us moving in together? I know my Grandpa said he thinks we're too young, but don't worry about it."_

"_Well yes and no. I'll tell you now, he's one hard guy to persuade. But I think I won him over."_

"_What did you do?" Kagome raised her eyebrow at him._

"_Well, I told him how wonderful I thought you were and how much I loved you. I told him I wanted to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life with you. I told him that I would take care of you and stay by your side until the day I die."_

"_Yuji, what're you…?"_

"_And then, I needed to get his approval for this," He gently moved her off his lap before standing up in front of her. He dug a little box out of his pocket and took one knee to the ground. "Kagome, will you-"_

"_YES!" She cried and launched herself into his arms._

"_I didn't even finish," He laughed before kissing her._

"_I couldn't wait any longer," She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she gazed into the eyes of the man she truly loved. He smiled at her before taking her left hand and slipping the ring onto her delicate finger._

"_I will always love you," He smoothed back her hair._

"_Me too," She started crying again and he gently began to kiss away her tears._

Kagome felt a lump grow in the back of her throat and her vision became blurry. Quickly wiping her tears on her sleeve, she clenched her teeth in anger. _Why? Why did this happen? What did we do to deserve this?! I don't get it… I don't get it…_

"Is she crying?" She heard Mr. Agasaki whisper to one of the bodyguards. "Hey girl, are you _crying_?"

Kagome angrily looked up and glared at the man. "No I'm _laughing_. What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Quit it with the snappy attitude! Look, I know this is a rough time for you, but-"

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to go back outside. This area is closed off to the public right now." One of the bodyguards shouted to a man who had entered the parking garage. Instead of heeding his command, the man began to walk forward with a smile on his face. "Sir, do not make me repeat myself."

"Oh no! We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Looking closer at the stranger, Kagome noticed that he had a very feminine face with long black hair tied up into a pony tail.

"Are you deaf? Get out of here you little punk!" Mr. Agasaki dramatically threw his arms in the air and muttered under his breath.

"Oh, but I just want to talk to Miss Kagome. I promise to make it brief." The man stopped only a few yards away from the group.

The bodyguards immediately withdrew small handguns from their coat pockets and aimed them towards the man's figure. "Do not move!" They yelled in unison, stepping in front of Kagome and Mr. Agasaki. Confused, the young woman took a few cautious steps backwards.

"Come now, must we resort to violence. It'll only be a moment of your time." He took a step forward.

"One more step and we'll shoot!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist on speaking with her. It's rather urgent. I'm sure she would like to know more on the tragic circumstances of her fiancé's death."

"What did you say?" Kagome's eyes grew wide. A ball of anger flared throughout her body and she glared at the man. "Do you know who killed Yuji?"

"Listen you bastard. We're in the parking garage of the Tokyo Police Department. Don't do anything stupid now." Mr. Agasaki yelled.

"You people are such a bore. Now, let me explain what your situation is. There are three exits to this parking garage. One, is the way you just came from that leads to the inside of the police station." He pointed behind them and Kagome turned to see three very large men standing in front of the door, each holding shotguns. "The second is the emergency exit, which is also being guarded by one of my dear friends." He motioned to the right of them. "And the last exit is the one behind me, where cars are free to come and go. However, none of you will be leaving quite yet."

Kagome eyes darted around the garage, her heart nearly jumping out of her throat. _What is going on?!_

"Give up Miss Kagome peacefully and I'll spare your lives. I promise." He held out his hand toward the young woman. "Come now girl. Don't let your dear friends die."

"She's not going anywhere, and I suggest you get the hell out of here before you force my hand!" Mr. Agasaki stood unfazed by the sudden change in their situation.

"Force your hand? Oh no, I'm so afraid!" The man rolled his eyes. "I've grown tired of your company. Kill them all, but leave the girl!"

"Wait no! I'll go with you! You don't need to hurt them!" Kagome quickly shouted. _No one else needs to die! _

"Shut up, Higurashi," Mr. Agasaki hissed at her.

"Awww, how very noble. You heard her, she made her choice. Now let's-"

A screeching black suburban suddenly came flying into the garage. "Cover your eyes and get down." Mr. Agasaki whispered to the girl. Kagome did as she was told and threw her hands over face and crouched to the ground. A loud bang when off just yards away from her and bullets began to fly over her head. She shrieked in terror and covered herself with her arms. Another bang went off and she heard curses and cries of pain. "Higurashi, get up!" She heard Mr. Agasaki call out to her and she opened her eyes to see white fog around her. _A smoke grenade?_

"Get in the god damn car!" Kagome followed his voice with her arms stretched out in front of her, which she could barely see due to the smoke. She felt her leg hit something and she quickly fell to the ground. She grunted in pain and quickly moved to stand up, but she felt someone push on her back and the pressure dropped her to the floor again.

"Where do ya think you're going little lady?" A dark and sinister voice chuckled above her and she screamed in terror.

"Help!" Kagome cried out, flailing her arms and legs. "Somebody help me!" She felt the man begin to drag her away.

"Shut up you little bitch." He continued dragging her as she did her best to fight against her kidnapper. Suddenly she heard the man cry out in pain and he immediately released her leg. She quickly took the chance to crawl away, only to feel a pair of strong arms grab her and pick her up.

"Let go of me!" Kagome cried out and began to beat the man with her fists.

"Stop it! I'm saving you in case you didn't notice idiot!" She stopped her assault, not sure if she should to trust this unfamiliar voice.

"Inuyasha! This way!" She heard Mr. Agasaki call out. Within a matter of seconds, Kagome heard a car door open and she was thrown into the back seat.

"Drive! Drive!" She looked up to see Mr. Agasaki in the passenger seat with one of the bodyguards driving like a mad man through the smoke.

"Are you alright?" Kagome turned to look at the man who had saved her. A pair of golden eyes stared at her with concern. An FBI hat sat comfortably on his head and she couldn't help but notice his beautiful long white hair.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." She nodded at him.

He smirked at her, "Don't thank me, it's my job. My name's Inuyasha. Welcome to hell."

* * *

"Damn. I wonder what this guy did to piss off the Souruītā." The Police Chief Koga wondered aloud. "I haven't been in this city for long but I've heard tons of rumors about them. Are most of them true?"

Sango shrugged, "Depends on who you ask. The media portrays them as a group of terrorists. I just think they're just a bunch of dumbass people who have an uncontrollable thirst for power."

"They've been around for about eight years now. They've been a nuisance to us ever since." Miroku shook his head.

"What're they most known for?"

"Whatever you can think of. They rob innocent people and businesses, deal drugs, kidnap, rape. We've had bomb threats from them, not to mention a few of our own have been discovered as members from the group. They hold people's lives up for ransom, and as you can probably tell, they're famous for the way they brutally murder people." Miroku listed off.

"Why haven't you guys stopped them yet?" The Chief shook his head, "Now that I'm here, I swear I'm going to put each and every one of those bastards behind bars."

"It's not so simple idiot," Sango defended her bureau, "There's hundreds of them! Even when we do arrest and take the members into custody, they're as stubborn as Sesshomaru. You can't get them to talk at all."

"We'll see how quiet they are when I get a hold of 'em. I'm going to be the one who puts a stop to these Souruītā bastards." Koga smiled foolishly.

Before Sango could start firing off insults at the Chief, Sesshomaru glared at the girl, "That's enough, Sango. We'll resume this tomorrow. It's late and we've all had a long night. You won't be able to be at your best if you continue throughout the night." He nodded at everyone, "I'll see you all in the morning." And with that he turned to step into his car.

"That guy getting tired in his old age or something?" Koga muttered before taking out his radio. "That's it for tonight boys. Pack it up."

"Okay one, Sesshomaru is far from _old. _Two, he doesn't want his men overworking themselves when he knows nothing will be accomplished tonight. And three, I'm getting really tired of your smartas-"

"What Sango is trying to say is that it's wise to step back and take a breather. We'll continue bright and early. Goodnight officer," Miroku smiled before dragging an infuriated Sango to their car.

"I'm really going to hate that guy." Sango sighed before slumping into the passenger seat.

"You're not the only one."

* * *

"It's three in the morning, don't you know that's when a normal person sleeps?" Rin groaned over the phone.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I need you to get something for me." Sesshomaru sat alone in his office as he hurriedly turned on his computer.

"You're lucky you're cute you know," Rin sighed. "What is it?"

"I need you to forward something to me from the laptop."

"Alright, hang on. Let me turn this thing on. So, how bad is this case?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. How was work today?" Sesshomaru quickly changed the subject.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. I swear if Jaken embarrasses me in front of the whole department again, I am going to lose it. But I'll tell you more about it when you get home. The laptop's on."

"I need you to get to my documents and click on a file labeled '00981 October 18 2009'."

"How do you remember all of these documents? There's over ten thousand in here!" Rin said in awe.

"Can you forward that to the fax machine at work?"

"Already on it. Don't worry I didn't read anything. I know how you hate when I snoop."

"I promise to repay you when I get home. Sorry for waking you." Sesshomaru heard his old fax machine begin to whirl to life.

"I'll be waiting. Be safe," Rin let out a yawn.

"Always," He hung up the phone and snatched up the document. He quickly scanned its contents and his eyes froze at the end of the page. "I see." He glanced down at the picture of the knife forensics had taken. A smile formed on his lips. "As I thought. This Yuji is more clever than I gave him credit for."

**Still deciding if this will be a short story (5-8 chapters) or a long, thought out story. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
